Scauldron
The Scauldron appeared in 2011 short movie called Book of Dragons. The Scauldron is a large Tidal Class dragon that was first mentioned in How to Train Your Dragon and first appeared in Book of Dragons. Patient and organized strategists by nature, Scauldrons are one of the few dragons known to prey on other dragons. Scauldrons hunt in groups, or pods, and have picked-off smaller species to near-extinction. Although a Scauldron has never been seen to shoot flames, the few Vikings who have survived encounters with the fearsome sea dragons have reported smelling traces of the signature flammable gas that precedes a dragon fire strike. Instead, Scauldrons scoop up water in their gullets (like pelicans), then boil it internally and shoot the boiling-hot water out again. With its long neck, the Scauldron has a long firing range and can blast an entire ship in a matter of seconds. Being ocean-based, the Scauldron will not typically attack on land. In fact, if a Scauldron is out of water for too long, its body will dry out and and eventually perish, unless it is returned to the sea before it's too late. Despite their dreadful reputation, Scauldrons actually possess a secret, healing ability: their venom is the only known antidote to the rare Dragon Flower, whose pollen can prove harmful - even fatal - to all dragons! This dragon is gigantic, growing up to a size nearly the same as many giant cetaceans. It is a huge sea dragon that walks on four stubby and powerful legs. They have intense obesity to heat the water they suck in. Its tail is like that of a fish, helping it to swim. When filled with water, the Scauldron's stomach protrudes out and becomes very round. Its neck is very long and thin, and its head is usually fairly slender with its bottom jaw having a sort of pouch that hangs from its chin. When it is out of water for a long time, it begins to dehydrate due to which its skin turns into a shade of grey. Its bottom jaw is very flexible, and it bulges out when filled with water. The bulging of its jaw is an indication that it is going to shoot boiling water. Its eyes are located near the front of its face, and it has a thin, curving nasal horn. It has peg like teeth that are ideal for catching fish, very sharp, and also happen to be venomous. Two or more whisker-like strings are connected to the Scauldrons' upper jaw. They have only been seen in three colors: turquoise, green, and pale blue, although they change color into parched gray when their body loses moisture. These colors are close to that of the ocean and it could serve as a form of camouflage. In Race to the Edge, orange and yellow Scauldrons were seen, revealing it is possible for Scauldrons to come in other colors. Like cetaceans and Thunderdrums, they form pods. Both of these are whale-like dragons, and they are fearsome hunters, even more than sharks or orcas. They are described to be 'meaner than sharks' and the 'original sea monster' by Dragonpedia. Scauldrons can be rather aggressive and territorial at times. Scauldy displayed signs of aggression and attempted to harm the gang when they approached him. These reptiles will not hesitate to spray a mouthful of boiling hot water at its opponents when it senses danger. However, once a person gains its trust, a Scauldron can remain loyal and kind, as displayed by Scauldy to Ruffnut. Scauldrons are known to be organized strategists who are patient. Similar to Seashockers, Scauldrons work together to take down prey in pods, this is extremely beneficial since they have been known to prey on other dragons, which may be hard to defeat alone. Though Scauldrons can fly, they prefer to travel underwater, popping their heads to the surface occasionally to search for prey, enemies and air. Powers and Abilities * Firepower: The Scauldrons are mostly considered as non-fire breathers, but they seemingly possess sources of heats other than body temperatures that are most likely reminders of their terrestrial or other ancestral abilities (otherwise, the waters around them would constantly vaporize and would not be able to fit in their natural habitats and ecosystems), at least for creating hot waters. According to Fishlegs he said that a Scauldron's water is hot enough to peel the scales off of a Screaming Death. There had been several observations supporting this idea, or even indicating that they can actually breathe fire. Because of their water-breathing ability, Scauldrons are one of the few dragons that might be able to take down a Skrill. * Venom & Immunity: It is revealed that the venom of these dragons is the only known antidote to the critically noxious Blue Oleanderpollen; they have tolerances to the flowers despite being an aquatic species. According to Hiccup, Scauldron venom can kill a human in 24 hours. They are immune to the Blue Oleander. They also appear to like eating Blue Oleanders, as Hiccup used Blue Oleanders to attract a Scauldron. They may also be a natural food source for Scauldrons, as Hiccup said that Scauldrons eat Blue Oleanders. However, the flowers grow on land, so Scauldrons would have to leave the ocean to eat them. * Strength & Combat: Scauldrons are shown to be able to use their jaws to crush a barrel with minimal effort. They also have strong, flexible tails, making them able to easily whip a Viking off for a long distance. Considering their size, Scauldrons can take on a lot of pressure, as Bonecrusher's Conquest has shown to keep on flying as Fishlegs ran up his neck as well as after Meatlug bashed him in the head a few times. * Aquatic: Being Tidal Class, Scauldrons are able to stay underwater for long periods of time. However, if they stay away from water for an extended period of time, their skin dries up and they will become vulnerable to attacks. They are very skilled swimmers, for they are able to keep up with smaller dragon, like the Seashockers and maneuver through tight spaces. * Hunting: Scauldrons have shown to be able to hunt smaller sea dragons such as Seashockers. As they hunted in a pair or more as they will chase their prey to make them corner to attack. They have been shown to not be quitters unless their prey reunites with the pod. * Speed & Agility: Scauldrons have shown to be flexible as they are able to swing their head and tail around. They are also able to make quick turns while flying or swimming. While their speed stat was stated to be low, their speed underwater was proven to be fast enough to catch up to a Seashocker. On land, their short, stubby legs are strong enough to support them to run fast enough to catch up to Flystorm, a Deadly Nadder. * Endurance & Stamina: Scauldrons are able to endure firepower from Monstrous Nightmares like Hookfang, plasma blasts from Toothless, the brute strength of a Gronckle on the face shown to be stunned for very short of time and able to endure many electric attacks from Seashockers. They have high stamina and are able to chase down their prey for long period of time, as they have shown to travel full speed and didn't show to give up chasing their prey. Hunting in pods, Scauldrons are one of the most dangerous species of dragons. As they hunt in pods, if you fell in the water and started struggling, it wouldn't be long before you would start seeing Scauldrons showing up. Their incredible stamina proves that they can and will travel long distances to hunt for prey. * Electrical Sense: Scauldrons can sense electrical pulses like a shark, skate, ray, or other shark relatives. They can use this to track their favorite prey, Seashockers. However, due to this, Scauldrons can accidentally track down electric eels, one of the few things that they are afraid of. * Senses: The Scauldron's sense of smell is shown to be very acute, as one individual is able to pick up the trail of Blue Oleanders that are being thrown into the sea. Weaknesses Being Tidal Class dragons, Scauldrons can only stay out of the water for a short period of time. If they don't make it back in time, their skin will get dry, they will get weaker and become vulnerable to predators. If a shot is fired at a Scauldron's jaws when they are inflated with boiling water and it is about to shoot it, all of the water will spill out, disorienting the dragon and depriving them of their powerful ability. Scauldrons live in pods, which gives them their great power. When a Scauldron is without its pod, it is still a formidable opponent, but can be defeated with less struggle. Also, large electric eels can mess with their electrical sense, assuming that the pings are a Seashocker. Category:Creatures Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Aquatic Lifeforms Category:Venomous Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Comic Book Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2011 Category:How to Train Your Dragon Universe